


class rep v. class rep

by toyhouses



Series: high school politics au [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 07:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11076414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toyhouses/pseuds/toyhouses
Summary: a short explanation:every year as a class rep.every year has a president, VP, Secretary, Treasurer, etc.there is one all encompassing student body government with a president, VP, Secretary, Treasurer, etc.there are also interns and assistants.the student government is rather large at this school ^^;;;;;;;;;;;;





	class rep v. class rep

[x]  
"Don't let me forget this" Junmyeon says, shoving two pieces of A4 paper into Minseok's chest.

Minseok grabs the documents reluctantly, discovering that it is Junmyeon's speech. He gives Junmyeon 'the look' as he folds the papers with precision.

"I'm not your assistant, Junmyeon."

Junmyeon makes a sound that he's listening (but not really), as he looks in the mirror to straighten his tie.

"Shouldn't you give this to ... oh, I don't know... your VP?!"

This time, Junmyeon gives Minseok 'the look', causing Minseok to sigh and acquiesce. They both know that most of the members of the second year student body are Junmyeon's fan girls.

"Don't complain Minseok-ah" Junmyeon says, patting the top of Minseok's head none too lightly. "All you have to do is stand on stage and look pretty. Meanwhile, this hyung will dazzle the new first years with charisma and my model student good looks."

Minseok rolls his eyes for the umpteenth time that morning. He looks at the clock - it's only 7:45 AM.

 

###

 

[b]  
His hair is a mess, but he's running late. And as he runs to catch the bus, crumpling his new high school uniform, the words of his homeroom teacher ring in his ears.

'Now that you're a high school class representative Byun Baekhyun, you better not be late to class, much less the first year orientation!'

He's sure it's an omen. Because morning has Baekhyun waking up to the sunlight streaming in between his blinds, instead of his alarm set for 5AM. He was supposed to have woken up at 5:30 or so, after snoozing his alarm a few times. Then, after his shower, he was supposed to spent half an hour doing the thing to his hair that made him look effortlessly cool (his own opinion). He was supposed to arrive at school a good half hour before orientation started, but reality has him rushing in about a minute before the principal calls the student body to attention.

He nods his head in greeting to a couple of faces he recognizes, but quickly ducks into the tent behind the stage - the tent where he was supposed to be thirty minutes ago. He's looking for the person in charge when he sees it.

It being the luscious ass that sways in front of him. His eyes crawl up the ass's body until he sees catty eyes, upturned without double eyelids. Baekhyun licks his lips unconsciously. Was he finally going to meet his ideal type on the first day of high school?

But of course, his body reacts first. His eyes glaze over even when he finds the third year who's in charge. His fingers twitch at the lean, tightly muscled gluts. And before he knows it, his hand is out stretched.

 

###

 

[x]  
Back stage, Minseok is straightening up his uniform. He doesn't have to say anything on stage, not like Junmyeon does. So, instead, he concentrates on looking like a model student. He's a bit miffed because he's already had to put a couple of second years in   
their place. They'd been talking about Junmyeon behind his back, planning something disrespectful to say the least.

But Minseok doesn't have time to dwell on that. Minseok's listening to the student body president intently, a third year who has just received the title. He's telling everyone to keep the first years in check and to maintain authority. And Minseok's honing in on his focus and control, but just then, Minseok feels a firm and hard grip on his left ass cheek.

Minseok is too surprised to even jump; instead, he freezes. His ass clenches on cue and Minseok blinks, still in disbelief about what has just happened. Slowly, he turns to find a boy with puppy dog eyes and a mischievous smile, leering at him.

"I think I'm going to like this school" the boy says, more to himself than anyone else. 

He eyes Minseok's badge, hanging on his chest. 

"See you around, class rep" the boy says, cheekily.

Said boy walks away and before Minseok can get over the shock, Junmyeon is grabbing Minseok's arm.

"Come on!" Junmyeon hisses. "It's show time."

The principal calls them out on stage and Junmyeon drags a half-conscious Minseok up there. When Junmyeon stretches out his hand, Minseok barely remembers to whip out Junmyeon's speech document because there, on the stage, standing next to Junmyeon, is the Ass Grabber himself.

**Author's Note:**

> a short explanation:  
> every year as a class rep.  
> every year has a president, VP, Secretary, Treasurer, etc.  
> there is one all encompassing student body government with a president, VP, Secretary, Treasurer, etc.  
> there are also interns and assistants.  
> the student government is rather large at this school ^^;;;;;;;;;;;;


End file.
